This invention relates to a ground anchor and, more particularly, to an anchor configured to resist above the ground forces acting thereon.
Various types of earth anchors have been proposed for securing various structures, e.g. a tarpaulin, to the ground. Although assumably effective in their operation such anchors have become relatively complex in construction, which increases their manufacturing costs. Moreover, such anchors may be difficult to drive into the ground. Once driven, the head of the anchor may protrude above ground and cause above ground interference which may lead to injury.